1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a round cutter (such as plastic slice, leather piece, woodiness piece, scrip, cardboard, etc.), and more particularly to a round cutter for increasing cut angle automatically and easy operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A manual circular cutter for linearly cutting sheet-like articles (such as plastic sheet, leather sheet, wood sheet, cardboard, etc.) appears on the marks nowadays, and generally comprises a round blade pivotally mounted to a handle, and a hood slideably arranged perpendicular to the axes of the handle. The effective cutting area of the circular cutter can be closed or open by moving the hood (the circular blade can contact the object to be cut after being blocked by the hood). The cutting tool is quite easily operated and practical, but also has some disadvantages.
For example:
Firstly, the effective cutting area of the circular cutter can be adjusted by the slide of the hood in the axial direction of the handle of the circular cutter, but effective cutting area of the circular cutter is vertical to the forefront of the axes of the handle of the cutting tool, and therefore the effective cutting angle of the circular cutter is not large enough in consideration of the gripping direction that the user holds the handle.
Secondly, the conventional cover is slidable in the direction of the axes of the handle of the circular cutter, therefore, the effective cutting area of the round cutter begins from the forefront thereof. If the object to be cut is kind of thick, the handle of the circular cutter should be arranged in a vertical manner to the object to be cut, so that the maximum cutting depth can be achieved.
To solve the abovementioned shortcomings, another manual circular cutter appeared on the market (as shown in FIG. 1), which comprises a circular blade 10 pivotally mounted to the front end of the handle 13. On the hood 11 is formed a slant slot 111 located correspondingly to the pivotal shaft 101 of the circular blade 10. The control button 12 for controlling the hood 11 is to be pressed by the user's thumb, the slanting direction of the slot 111 must be set according to the user's habit. This manual circular cutter also has its own shortcomings.
First, since the slanting direction of the slot 111 must be set according to the user's habit, a right hander and a left hander can't share the same circular cutter, and they only can choose one of the two circular cutters as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3.
Second, the adjustable length of the hood 11 is determined by the button 12, and if the adjustable length of the hood 11 is not enough, then the effective cutting depth of the circular blade 10 will be affected adversely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.